kaijugirlsfandomcom-20200213-history
Alien Mefilas (Comic code)
Alien Mefilas, or Alien Mephilas is the protagonist of the manga, Ultra Kaiju Humanization Project feat.POP Comic code and it follows Mefilas' adventures after she surrendered the fight against Ultraman. Subtitle: Malicious Alien Biography Appearance Alien Mefilas has purple hair in the style of a bob cut. The torso of her outfit is modeled after the head of the original Alien Mefilas though absent are the eyes, which was modified into sunglasses usually situated on her head, movable to wear it over her eyes if necessary.Chapter 35: Darkness Black Flyer Distribution Her overall outfit is themed around a typical bunny girl, as pointed out by Alien Godola.Chapter 20:Respond, At the Water's Edge Personality Mefilas is usually a pacifist and dislikes necessary violence.Chapter 2: The Secret of the Lake ☆ She takes things more seriously and practically, contrasting the comically actions of other characters which usually leaves Mefilas stunned. Her IQ of 10,000 was carried over from her inital form as well. Mefilas has a major spot spot for Eleking, often imagining herself spending time with herChapter 1: The Forbidden Words ☆, rushing recklessly towards Eleking when she's in dangerChapter 25: Ultra Zone Avenue, as well as getting jealous when seeing Eleking being intimate with Red King.Chapter 8: Kaiju Graveyard Research Group Her ego has caused her to clash against others on several occasion, though she's not afraid to admit defeat if she sees the fight as pointless or outside of her capabilities to spare her own life.Chapter 5: Five Seconds Before the Great Explosion of the Kaiju Graveyard SchoolChapter 13: Showdown! Kaiju Graveyard 2 She also apparently enjoys being immobilized by Guts BirdChapter 4: Mefilas's Assassination Plan and can't stand bugs.Chapter 19: Oneesama's Blue Pincers Plot After admitting defeat and escaping from Ultraman, Alien Mefilas found herself mysteriously transported into the Kaiju Graveyard High school as a high school girl. There, she found herself informed by the school's principal that she will be attending the school, along with other Kaiju that has been defeated by the Ultra brothers. While she initially presume this to be a prank of some sort and was opposed to the idea of staying in the school, she quickly settled in after meeting Eleking, even starting to enjoy her new physical appearance. Various friends Mefilas would meet during this time includes Alien Metron (who Mefilas caught selling tea in the school vending machines and would dance together with after losing a fight)Chapter 3: Target the Town! ☆, Red King (a close friend of Eleking) and Alien Temperor (who shares similar ambitions with Mefilas). She along with Alien Temperor starts the Ultra Brothers Certain Death Annihilation research club, aimed at defeating the Ultra Brothers and carry out their goals of taking over Earth. Despite giving their best, the two found it difficult to find members for the club with most people mistaking it as a comedy skit. The two decides to register Eleking and Red King as members, and would eventually be joined by Alien Metron as a member too.Chapter 9: The Ultra Brothers Research Club Metron eventually suggests that the club takes their first steps by charming the people of Earth via becoming idols. The plan was unanimously agreed on, mostly thanks to the others not having better plans, and the club started execution with their one day class trip to Earth.Chapter 15: The Night Before the School Trip Mefilas' original spaceship would end up being used to take the club onto Earth, though only as a temporary rental.Chapter 16: Ultra Kaiju, Carry-on Emotion Upon reaching Earth, the club took to Akihabara where a group of actual idols gave the club to introduce themselves to the audience. Taking the chance, Mefilas presents the group's name as Darkness Black before being forced to return to the high school or be left behind on Earth by the spaceship's autopilot systems.Chapter 18: Who Are You? ☆ It is during this time when Mefilas and Temperor plan out further steps of the invasion while the club would get new members in Antlar and Alien Godola.Chapter 20: Respond, At the Water's Edge Though it wouldn't be long until they were able to get back to Earth with Metron's spaceship.Chapter 24: Beautiful Words ♡ Gallery AlienMefilasPOP.png MefilasPOP.jpg MefilasPOP02.jpg References Category:Characters Category:Comic code characters